


A Night Out

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dressed up reader, F/M, Fluff, Sam giving you a hard time, at least at first, mostly cute, pining!dean, pretend boyfriend!Dean, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You need to get dressed up for some hoity toity benefit, and Dean pretends to be your boyfriend. You know he doesn’t see you that way, but it is making you a little crazy, then he acts even weirder….





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an anon who requested Can I request a dean x reader with a lot of fluff and some smut if you feel like it? Maybe where they’ve been dating a while and one day they have to get really dressed up for a case and it’s the first time dean has seen the reader looking fancy and he likes it a lot , I didn’t really get to the smut but I feel like maybe I might even do a part two to this so who knows. Lyrics are from Faithfully by Journey.

Flexing around you were trying to get the exact right position to zip up your dress, the top of the zip stopped right at the edge of your shoulder blades, but since it was in the very center of your back your couldn’t get it all the way. Puffing out your breath, you tried to blow your hair out of your eyes, this was the exact reason you never dressed up. Too much work. 

Pausing and letting your arms fall you gazed at your reflection, the full length mirror was one of the few things you had decided to actually purchase when you moved into the bunker, and you studied your reflection. Your hair wasn’t styled yet, and your makeup wasn’t done but your silhouette was already making you look transformed. Instead of your typically baggy hoddie and frayed jeans, the fabric clung to your body in a way that accented the curves you did have, it draped low in the front barely holding in your chest with delicate straps. The fabric was matte with a faint silver shimmer when you shifted in the light. 

“Wow, are we getting robbed by the world’s fanciest burglar?” Sam quipped from your open door. 

You turned to roll your eyes, “shut up and help me please,” you mimed to your zipper. 

Walking over he easily slid it up the rest of the way before laughing a little at your obvious discomfort, “why didn’t you just ask Dean, I mean I am sure he would love to help you.” 

You ignored the way Sam drew out the word love, “I would have,” you replied. Even though you kind of doubted it, you were sure he was going to give you a way harder time once he actually saw you dressed like this. 

Sam gave you a doubtful glance before he walked out to let you finish getting ready. You made your way to the bathroom, you were doing your hair on autopilot because you kept thinking what Dean was going to do when he saw you, you could picture him scoffing saying you wouldn’t be able to do much damage to a monster in heels, it made you cringe because he never saw you as anything other than a hunter. It was alright most of the time because you loved being able to kick ass and you knew you could take either Winchester but sometimes you wished he saw you as soft and girly, instead of just a battle buddy. 

“Hey you ready? We need to leave now so we can meet Dean,” you called from the garage, glad the bunker had extra cars so the Sam could drive something decent. 

He did a slight double take when he reached you, he was in street clothes since he would just be waiting outside, “damn you clean up good.” 

“Thank you,” you curtsied.

The drive was uneventful, it was the typical you and Sam bickering that made him feel like a brother, you half-wished you could turn your feelings for Dean into something so platonic. 

Finally you got to the banquet hall, you knew you were supposed to meet Dean inside, and were on the look out for a crossroad Demon that was going to making deals with the well-to-dos that were congregating for some silent auction. Scanning the road you didn’t see the impala and wondered if maybe he’d had it valeted, you snickered.

“What?” Sam looked at you with a raised eyebrow. 

You just shook your head, he dropped you in front of the venue but you were going to have to walk a ways since he was still trying to be inconspicuous. You heels clicked loudly against the ground as you tried to move quickly, but you slowed down as you got nearer to the groups of people milling around in the still August warm air out in front. A few peoples eyes turned towards you as you walked up the stairs and for a second you lost yourself in a fantasy of being some wealthy starlet walking the red carpet, but it lost its thrill when some douchy way too slick looking man stepped directly in front of you. 

“Why hello beautiful, a woman like you, its a shame that your going solo to an event like this,” he grabbed your hand, and you tried to hide your revulsion at his sweaty palms. 

“Well, I am actually meeting someone inside,” you tried to pull away but his grip tightened and you were about to punch him when you felt a hand slip around your waist from behind. 

The smell of aftershave had you recognizing the person immediately and you were able to replace the fake smile with a genuine one at the save, you turned away from the jerk who had suddenly let you go and kissed the jaw of the man next to you.

“There you are, I was missing you sweetheart,” Dean said without missing a beat clearly able to play whatever role necessary to get the bad guy, even if it meant your boyfriend. 

You leaned against him, “I know sorry I’m late, you know how us girls get when we have to dress up.” 

Giddy as the man slunk away into the thrown open double doors, you released Dean, “ok, so what’s the deal any idea who it is?” 

His eyes were unfocused, he was looking at you but it was obvious he wasn’t hearing you, you snapped in front of his face trying to get his attention. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Do you have idea who the demon is, you know the one we are here to stab?” 

“Uh yeah I think so, he is going by Rex Tanesbourne.” 

Demons these days were always coming up with the most ridiculous names, you thought to yourself, clearly your exasperation showed. 

“I know I thought it was a little much too.” Suddenly he looked down at the ground, and you thought maybe he was blushing but you ignored it because you couldn’t figure out why he would be. 

The flush of his face wasn’t the only thing you were noticing. His hair was smoothed, and the tux he was wearing had him looking even more like a movie star than usual, it suited his defined features and made him look even broader in the shoulders. When he looked back up, you had an overwhelming urge to run your hand over his face, but you squaring yourself you looked front and started to head inside. When he wrapped himself around you, you turned up to face him but he was looking inside and you felt bummed realizing it was all about playing some part for the case.

It was pretty easy to spot the demon, you did your whole routine without skipping a beat, giving a sob story about your boyfriend and how you were sure he was cheating on you and that you would give anything to be prettier than the girl you thought he was seeing. You could almost see the red eyed son of bitch drooling at the thought of getting another soul, but you told him you needed privacy and to meet you behind the building. From there it was wham bam and a quick stab from Sammy and the guy was out of business. 

It had been a weird night and you were ready to get home, and to get a break from Dean and this playing pretend boyfriend gig because it was starting to make your heart ache. When you tried to follow after Sam to get back in his ride you felt a hand stop you. 

Sam turned back to where you and Dean were standing together a few yards away, “I’m going to take y/n back with me, no worries Sammy,” Dean called and Sam just shrugged and got in the car. 

Watching his lights speed off you felt a little distraught, it was too hard to have Dean pretend to want to hold you and looking at you like you were something special, only to go back to just being friends and you had been hoping you could a least buy yourself a few more hours of pretending things were different. Still you walked followed Dean back to the front of the hall where the valet would have brought up the car, you tried adjusting your dress a little, brushing off any dirt from the scuffle out back before you were back in front of all the people leaving but this time people were too engrossed in their own affairs to pay any attention to you or Dean. 

Dean opened the passenger door which you thought it was a little weird, the case was done there was no reason for him to pretend to be anything anymore, “thanks,” you muttered as you slid in. 

As the impala roared to life and began to pull away from the lights of the building you busied yourself by gazing out the window. Watching as the buildings thinned out and trees started to crowd in to take their place, he had turned on some music when you had started driving but it struck you as you were zoning out that it wasn’t typical for him,

They say that the road  
Ain’t no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It’s been you and me  
And lovin’ a music man  
Ain’t always what it’s supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I’m forever yours  
Faithfully 

You pulled yourself away from the moon, to look at Dean, even though he turned back towards the road the minute you had started to turn towards him you knew he had been looking. 

“This is pretty sappy Dean, Journey, I mean come on.” You were hoping that teasing him might get rid of the weird vibes that had been hanging between the two of you since you had gotten in the car, you didn’t want to just be friends but you couldn’t stand being nothing but awkward. 

“Nah, this song is all about true love and I own it.” He didn’t take his eyes off the road. 

You shoved him playfully against the shoulder, but he stopped you from pulling away, “hey, I was only kidding.” You tugged your hand but he held you firm, then you felt the car slowly as you pulled off onto the shoulder. 

There was a yellow cast of light over him as he turned in the seat to face you, it was from the full moon you had been lost in earlier, and you noticed that he still was holding your hand. When he reached toward you and tangled his hand in your hair you pulled back out of surprise and he dropped you. 

“Ummm, no offense Winchester but you are kind of freaking me out,” you tried to joke again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

His flatness was concerning, it was so unlike him, so this time you reached out to grab his face, forcing his eyes to meet yours, “Dean what is going on?” 

He covered your hands with his own, “you look so beautiful tonight, I just wanted to tell you that.” 

“Like in a friend way?” What was happening? You thought to yourself. 

He moved his face so close you could feel his breath on your face when he spoke next, “it isn’t new or anything you are beautiful all the time, every day I see you and I think I am so lucky I just get to be near you but tonight,” he pressed his eyes closed, “I saw you walking up those stairs in that dress and,” he traced a hand over the slinky material covering your leg, “it was like every fantasy I ever had about a normal life with you was coming true.” 

When he opened his eyes again you felt like they were piercing through you, it was too hard to find the words to tell him how happy you were. Instead you just closed the gap between the two of you and felt the way his lips melted against yours. The kiss wasn’t filthy but there was something in the way he moved his lips in time with yours and slid his tongue inside exploring your mouth that when you finally pulled away left you gasping a little. 

He smiled, in that sly charming way that made you weak-kneed, “glad to know you feel the same.” 

“Come on and get me home I think we have something we need to finish.” 

The tires screeched as he sped back down the road, clearly someone was excited.


End file.
